bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1, Episode 10; The Big Setup
“Well, both of you came to meet them to fight and cause battles, so we were here for the exact opposite reason.” Angel stated. “We are here to take you to Hayley.” Zhao suddenly spoke, facing the two Gotei 13 captains. Jushiro and Toshiro entered a huge cave where Zhao and Angel lead them. Inside they saw their fellow officers. “Renji! Rukia!” Jushiro shouted after seeing them. “Captain!” Renji shouted and the captains approached them. Inside, there were the other members of The Daydreamer’s faction. They were looking at a high platform where a door was located. The door opened and out came three individuals. “That’s the Daydreamer.” Jushiro whispered, seeing the enemy they once faced. Behind the Daydreamer was another shinigami, a guy in around is mid-twenties, average height, fair brown skin, short upright hair, wearing a shinigami uniform, but no zanpaktou was seen, and after him was an orange haired lady, white skin, somewhat petite height, and seemingly in her mid-twenties. She was wearing a standard shinigami uniform, complete with a zanpaktou on her belt. She was smiling although visibly weakened. “Hayley…” Toshiro whispered in mixed anxiety and joy. “Good day Gotei 13, my name is Marky. I don’t speak for the Daydreamer or for this small faction, but I’m here to let you talk to Hayley.” The guy said and gave Hayley the center stage. “Good afternoon captain Toshiro, Captain Jushiro, Lieutenant Renji, and Rukia.” Hayley greeted with a smile. Toshiro immediately talked to her, “Hayley! How are you? What happened? We were all worried of you.” Toshiro stated in a quick pace. “I’m sorry captain, I’ve heard of all the things that happened cause by my disappearance, and I’m really sorry to have bothered you and even the entire Gotei 13, oh my gosh… but don’t worry captain, it was a long story how I got here but I was never hurt, they took great care of me.” Hayley stated still smiling, even in a light cheerful, bubbly manner. “Well that’s a relief… Don’t worry about the trouble; we’ll take care of everything now. Let’s go home; I’ll take you from there.” Toshiro stated and stepped forward towards Hayley. But the Daydreamer then chuckled, making Toshiro pause in enigma. “Take her? You haven’t even asked her if she would come.” The Daydreamer stated. Toshiro was a bit baffled, and he turned to Hayley, “What does he mean, Hayley?” Hayley just smiled and answered, “I’m sorry captain, but I’m not coming.” “What do you mean? What have they done to you? Are they threatening you in any way? If that’s the case, then let the Gotei 13 handle this, we could provide protection for you!” Toshiro exclaimed in agitation. Hayley immediately talked and defended her and the Daydreamer. “No captain! There’s been no threat, it’s just that I think want to stay, the thing is…” But suddenly, the cave went shaking, rocks were falling from above. “What’s happening?” Rukia shouted, “The roof’s breaking up!” Renji exclaimed, and suddenly, the roof collapsed, creating a large gaping hole, and in it, dozens of huge hollows appeared. “It’s a trap!” Jushiro shouted, “I knew it! They were luring all of us to it in the first place!” Renji shouted and attacked the hollows that approach them. “No! This is not our purpose! We don’t know what’s happening! Our intentions are true!” Zhao shouted, but she was unable to help as the hollows attack the Gotei13 officers because of the falling chunks of rocks. But Toshiro closed his mind, agitated and furious. “You wouldn’t fool us with your words again!” He exclaimed and flash stepped towards Hayley. “I’m taking you.” He whispered, took the surprised Hayley and disappeared with flash steps. The Daydreamer just looked with sleepy eyes as the events occur. He then looked through the hole, as if looking at someone else. On the other hand, Lian was still running around the woods. “I would need to save them! They didn’t know what happened!” Lian thought, continuously running rapidly. Then she met Mizuki, she was with Lougee and another guy, a tall skinny shinigami with yellow hair standing high above his head. “Mizuki! Lougee! Vash!” Lian shouted and approached them. “What happened? You look troubled.” Mizuki asked. “They took them! They caught them all! They were all injured, I’m not even sure if they managed to live!” Lian told them in haste. She then proceeded to tell the full story that she witnessed and the other three listened attentively. They soon vanished with flash steps, heading deep towards the woods. Komamura was standing along with his fellow captains, Byakuya and Soifon, along with lieutenants that were being healed and taken care of many other members of the Gotei 13. Near them was a kidou powered cage, and in it were Proserfina, Kris, and the other shinigamis defeated by the Gotei 13. They were unconscious and bound, but all of which seemed well. A senkai gate is seen being prepared nearby as well. Proserfina then slowly woke up. Just then, Toshiro and Jushiro appeared, along with Rukia, Renji and Hayley, who was unconscious as well. “Is that your lost shinigami, captain Toshiro? What happened?” Komamura politely asked. “Yes this is Hayley; we have finally retrieved her as we managed to escape the trap that they have set up for us. I made her sleep because she was fighting, saying that she wants to stay. I believe that she must have been brainwashed.” Toshiro stated. “That Daydreamer, he must be really something to be wary of…” Jushiro whispered. Then all of them looked at the same direction, feeling the same thing. “These reiatsu that are approaching, I know they are not one of us…” Toshiro whispered, laid Hayley down and held his sword. The other members prepared as well. All the members look towards the woods, prepared for the enemies that will spring out.